Touchin' On My
by Normal-Is-For-The-Boring
Summary: Show me yours, I'll show you mine. Don't you worry, you're too fine. We got one thing on our minds and we got plenty of time. Warning: Girl!Peen. One-Shot.


_**A/N: **_Quick One-Shot after the request of a few. It's a little rushed wrote it in about an hour. Still haven't matured, I giggled like a kid and blush when I wrote this. Am I getting better at doing sexy scenes?

**Tumblr**: http/stuff-normal-be-awesome . tumblr . com/  
**Twitter: **https/twitter . com/#!/Hayley_Lo

Named after the song: **Touchin' On My **by **3Oh!3**

**Warning: **Girlpeen!Santana

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, simple as that.

* * *

The bass was pumping and the dance floor flooding with sweaty bodies grinding up against each other. Everyone was pining for the tall, blonde dancer in the middle of the dance floor, commanding the attention of everyone at the club. Her body moved rhythmically with the beats, swaying her hips almost hypnotically as she pulled everyone into a trance with her dance moves.

_G-g-girl I gotta know  
How you dance like that  
D-d-dance like that  
You dance like that  
Cause you're puttin' on a show  
Can I take you back?  
Take you back  
I just gotta ask you the..._

Santana stepped out of the bathroom and made her way straight to the bar for a quick shot of tequila. Her eyes roamed around the club for her girlfriend when it fell on a blonde beauty who at the time, was capturing the attention of every person in the club. She smirked knowing full well that her girlfriend always had that effect on whoever laid eyes on her dancing. Strutting with purpose she pushed through the sweaty and drunken bodies until she reached her destination.

_Show me yours, I'll show you mine_  
_Don't you worry, you're too fine_  
_We got one thing on our minds_  
_And we got plenty of time_

Brittany felt familiar hands grip her waist and pull her back into a warm embrace as she continued to dance. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was, the smell, the hands, and the hard appendage rubbing against her ass was all too familiar. Her hips ground harder on the stiff member as the hands gripped her even tighter and a pair of lips latched onto her neck.

"Your dancing turns me on so much." Santana husked lowly into her girlfriend's ear before sinking her teeth sensually into the milky neck.

_Girl I gotta go, I'm finished with the show_  
_If you wanna me, I won't say no_  
_T-t-t-touchin on my*_  
_While I'm touchin on your*_  
_You know that we are gonna*_  
_Cause I don't give a*_

Santana smirked mischievously when she felt her girlfriend forcing her ass further onto her erection. What she would give to take her right there on the dance floor. She began rolling her body forward with more force and sucked on the dancer's soft earlobe. She swore her erection grew double in size when the girl in front of her dropped low and slowly rose up with her ass rubbing erotically against her legs and then still growing erection. Unwittingly she let out an animalistic growl of sexual energy and held on even tighter.

_I can't get you outta my mind  
With the way you walk  
The way you walk  
The way you walk  
Baby you should be a sign  
The way you make me stop  
Make me stop  
Make me stop  
_

Suddenly Brittany latched onto the wrists and pulled them off of her waist. Without any further notice she began walking away from her girlfriend, purposely swinging her hips seductively. She threw a lustful wink over her shoulder and proceeded to walk out the club.

She smirked to herself when she heard the rushed steps of her girlfriend following her.

_Cause some like fast and some like slow  
Ladies come and ladies go  
Skip the tell and let's just show  
Cause I wan't you to know...  
_

Once she finally caught up with her, Santana jumped into the cab that already had Brittany waiting inside for her. She hastily told the driver to take them to their apartment. The minute the door closed she latched her lips onto her girlfriend's collarbone and began sucking, nibbling and licking over the bone, knowing all too well that it'd drive her crazy.

She let out a guttural moan when she felt soft hands palming her stiff member. Her lips unlatched from milk skin to let out a groan of pleasure before attacking soft lips. She bit Brittany's lower lip and smoothed over the bite with a quick flick of tongue. Her hands trailed down from pink cheeks to perky breasts with nipples fully erect. She squeezed the soft mounds and continued to kiss the owner's lips feverishly.

Her hands trailed down even lower until they were resting on the edge of her girlfriend's black dress. She crept her fingers up so she could feel the warmth radiating from the wet entrance just centimetres away. Before she could feel the natural lubrication of her girlfriend's arousal the cab came to a stop._  
_

With a hasty thanks Santana gave the driver fifty dollars and dragged her girlfriend out the cab hastily and up towards their apartment.

_(I don't give a)  
__Girl you know I want you, want you, want you now  
__You know you want me, want me, want me now  
__Cause there's not that much to figure out  
__So baby let's get down  
__(I don't give a)  
__(I don't give a)  
__(I don't give a)_

Brittany let out a squeak when she felt herself free falling backwards until her back hit the bed. She giggled when her girlfriend climbed on top of her clumsily. She wrapped her arms around the woman's neck and pulled her down for a heated kiss.

Their lips connected with urgency and tongues dancing gracefully against each other. Suddenly clothes were being thrown off, bras were being snapped off and finally a thong and boy shorts followed the pile. At last both their bodies were naked on top of the bed. The moon was shining against tanned and milky white skin.

Earth brown eyes connected with ocean blue eyes as the two stared at each other, causing a monsoon of emotion and physically longing between the both of the women. An erect penis twitched against toned abs, telling the two that it was ready to be engulfed in a lubricated, hot tunnel.

Santana leant forward and kissed her girlfriend once more and let her hands travel down towards a slick entrance. Not being one to tease she eased a digit inside and held back a moan when she felt teeth latch onto her lower lip. She added another finger to pleasure the woman underneath her even more.

Slowly but rhythmically her fingers pulled in and out, curling the slightest so she could hit that special G-spot. Her pace began to quicken and her thumb soon joined the equation, rubbing tight circles on the sensitive, hardened clit. The walls around her fingers began to tighten and release as she pumped in and out even harder.

Brittany's mouth detached from Santana's lips as it hung open, letting out soft moans and breaths. A moan grumbled from her throat as she opened her legs even further for tanned fingers. She was close but she wanted more, she wanted Santana's penis in her, pumping in and out, stretching her until she yelled the house down.

Not wanting to be selfish she trailed her hands and squeezed her girlfriend breasts before running her thumbs softly against the hard nipples. She looked up at the woman and smiled when light reflected off the 'B' charm on her girlfriend's necklace. Her head lifted up from the pillow to softly kiss a tanned neck while her hands made its way down towards a fully erect penis. She wrapped her hand around the throbbing, veiny, rock hard penis. Slowly her hands began to pump the appendage, earning her a moan of approval from the woman above her.

Up and down, her hand went, squeezing the erection harder every now and then. Her thumb swiped the tip to capture some of the pre-cum oozing out which for a brief moment, let go of the penis to taste her girlfriend. She returned her hand onto the penis and continued to pump even harder and faster.

"San, baby." She struggled to say, "I-ugh. Mm, I need." With the fingers moving in and out of her it made it even harder for her to force out a coherent sentence.

"Tell me baby." Santana leant forward and started kissing her neck.

"I need your dick in me." Brittany forced out and whimpered the minute her favourite fingers pulled out of her drenched entrance.

The woman above her looked at her with a smirk and connected their lips together for an even more heated kiss. As their tongues moved sensually against each other she could feel an intrusion pushing itself into her pussy that was lubricated heavily from her arousal. The rock hard penis slid in with little resistance. She couldn't hold it any longer and pulled her lips away from her girlfriend to let out a moan of pleasure.

"UGH! Yes!" She groaned in pleasure, feeling the hard dick inside her, stretching her walls even more.

For the initial insertion of her dick into Brittany's dripping entrance, Santana stilled her movements so the woman beneath her could get accustomed to her rock hard, veiny penis being inside.

"How are you feeling?" Santana leant forward and whispered lovingly into her girlfriend's ear.

"Good." The woman below her said softly.

She got the message when Brittany began rocking her hips against her. Santana then took the lead and began to pull in and out of her. She tilted her hips up every time she entered her girlfriend and made sure to get in as deep as she could. Her thrusts transitioned from soft pumps into hard, rough and animalistic thrusts.

"Fuckin' do it harder!" Brittany barked out. Whenever she was sexually charged she'd change from innocent angel to an animalistic sex goddess and to be quite frank, Santana loved it.

Not being one to deny her, Santana began to pump even harder into her girlfriend. She could feel the tip of her dick hit her girlfriend's cervix. In her attempt to give her what she wanted, Santana grabbed her girlfriend's right leg and swung it onto her shoulder so she could push in even further and harder.

"Uh-uh. Oh, that's it! Right there! Again, harder!" Brittany began demanding angrily as she felt her girlfriend's dick pump in and out of her. The harder it entered her, the more her entrance flooded with her arousal. All the natural lubrication of her body made it even easier for Santana to pump in and out.

"Take it, that's it. Fuckin' yes!" Santana growled as she began pushing in even harder.

Before she could even mutter another word her body was flipped and her back hit the bed with a soft thud. Her eyes opened widely when she noticed the woman's eyes above her were glazed with lust. She clenched her teeth when she felt the woman above her fall and rise on her stiff penis.

"F-fuu-fuck!" She let out when she felt Brittany drop straight down to the very hilt of her penis.

"Mm, this feels so good. You fill me up so, so good." Brittany ran her hands through her own hair and gripped her head as she began to bounce up and down on her girlfriend.

The way she was stretched and the way the tip of Santana's dick would hit her in just the right spot felt absolutely amazing to her. She began bouncing up and down even faster and roughly, desperate for her release.

Santana pulled herself up so she could bury her face into her girlfriend's breasts and wrapped her arm around a lithe waist. She began to nip between the valley of Brittany's breasts before moving onto her individual breasts. Her tongue poked out as she took a slow lick of her girlfriend's breasts. She bit down softly on the erect nipple and continued to lick the sensitive bud.

Brittany kept her hand strong shoulders as she continued to mount her girlfriend and bounce up and down with urgency. With Santana's dick inside of her, spreading the walls of her pussy and a wet tongue licking her nipples all her senses went into overdrive. All the sexual sensations she was feeling had her feeling dizzy and floaty.

Santana continued to suck on the nipples, alternating between the two so that they had equal attention from her mouth. She thrust up in time with her girlfriend, loving the way Brittany's slick, warm walls encompassed her penis.

Up, down, Brittany moved their bodies began to sweat due to the exertion. Faster and harder the two moved against each other.

"Oh, Mmm. Ungh-uh, again. That's it." Brittany groaned out in pleasure.

"Yes! Take it like I know you can. I love being inside of you, so fucking sexy. Bouncing up and down on me, keep going." Santana grunted through gritted teeth. She could feel that familiar feeling in her stomach.

"Ungh, I'm gonna…" Brittany clung on tightly to Santana before letting go and pushing her girlfriend back roughly.

Santana's eyes shot open with arousal when her girlfriend suddenly pushed her back. She then felt the palms of the woman above her hit her waist with a soft slapping sound.

Brittany's eyes closed as she gripped her girlfriend's waist and began using it to push herself up and down even more on her girlfriend. Her movements hastened as she felt the familiar feeling begin to build up within.

"Fuck I love it when you take control." Santana smirked and gripped her girlfriend's thighs and began thrusting up in time. Having Brittany on top of her was by far the sexiest sight ever, especially when she would get carried away and handle her roughly. Her waist was starting to hurt from her girlfriend's tight grip and constant force being applied as Brittany used it to push herself up.

"San! I'm cumming! UGH! OHH!" Brittany yelled as her eyes clamped shut and her walls constricted and squeezed Santana's penis, keeping it in place as she came hard.

Santana on the other hand, her eyes shot open when she felt the walls gripping onto her dick. This was it, she felt herself ready to explode. Her mouth dropped open as her hips bucked up as she shot thick ropes of cum right into her girlfriend.

"SHIIT!" She yelled out as she came harder than she had ever done in her life. As she felt her dick shoot out ropes and ropes of cum she could feel Brittany's walls continuing to pulsate around her penis.

"I'm cumming again! Uuuunnghhh!" Brittany moaned out loudly and began to shake and shudder above her girlfriend before dropping forward in exhaustion after her second orgasm.

"That was amazing." Santana said through laboured and ragged breaths.

"It's always amazing." Brittany giggled and remained on top of her girlfriend.

The two women then began to drift slowly into a blissful sleep.

_**The End**_


End file.
